Demon Tribe
The Demon Tribe was the antagonistic force of the original Devilman anime. They were led by the Demon Lord Zennon and his generals located in the hidden away Ice Kingdom. Many of the demons were created for the series, however some of them were based on demons from the Demon Lord Dante or the Devilman manga (Zennon, Sirene, Gondoroma, Zannin, Rockfel, Psycho Jenny, Geruge). History The Demon tribe was led by the great demon Zennon and his Generals Zannin, Muzan and Lacock. Zennon planned to enslave humanity and take back the world for the demon race. He sends out his three body guards Devilman, Rerasu and Daruni and commands them to fight for the possession of the body of the recently deceased Akira Fudo. Devilman wins but betrays the tribe after falling in love with Miki Makimura. Zennon retaliates sending demon upon demon in a futile attempt to defeat Devilman. Demons In order of appearance Named *Blemshat: Seen briefly frozen in ice. *Achelanera: Seen briefly frozen in ice. *Polpclame: Seen briefly frozen in ice. *Zennon: The ruthless leader of the demon tribe, he spends most of the time in the form of a burning shadow however his real form is reminiscent of Zennon from the manga. *Devilman: Zennon's ex body guard, he was sent to cause havoc in the human world but instead he fell in love with the human girl Miki Makimura and instead became humanity's protector. *Rerasu: An eagle like demon who battled Devilman over Akira Fudo's body. *Daruni: A fat demon who battled Devilman over Akira Fudo's body. *Henka: A shapeshifting snake like demon who acted as a scout for the demon tribe. *Sirene: A powerful demoness, who other than her image has little to do with the manga incarnation. *Geruge: A demon who worked with sulfur. He was based on Ghelmer. *Zannin: The first of the Demon Generals, Zannin was a ruthless cold blooded killer, and an icon of the series. *Vetra: A manta ray like demon with mind controlling spiders. *Zaldover: A female vampire like demon who is responsible for killing Devilman's friend and hero Lita. *Lita: Lita was the first known traitor to the demon tribe, however unlike Devilman she is caught, imprisoned and eventually killed. *Iwao Himura: A demon who was sent to earth under similar pretenses to Devilman, but actually does his job in causing havoc. *Rockfel: A psychopathic demon who was determined to kill Devilman. *Zool: A dim witted demon puppeteer. *Abil: A fire demon, he worked with Zool acting as both the brains and the brawn. *Bau: A large demon and the brother of Iyamon. *Iyamon: A female demon and the sister of Bau. *Gondoroma: A demon with the ability to control animals. He was based on a demon from the manga Demon Lord Dante, named Blemshat. *Gandi: One of the three Gand siblings, he could use the petals on his body like chainsaws and throw razor sharp petals at will. *Ganda: The only female Gand sibling. *Gande: The final Gand sibling, he was the leader of the group. *Lafleur: A deadly plant demoness, she had a beautiful human form. *Faim: A small fire sprite like demon. *Aguilar: A massive bestial demon whose only weakspot was his tail. *Mermane: An arrogant sea demoness who could control the oceans. *Ebain: A armless centaur demoness who could control mirrors and arms. *Muzan: The second demon General, he had mostly female demons in his employ. *Psycho Jenny: A female demoness who planned a mass killing of children, however she was thankfully stopped by Devilman. Based on the manga demon of the same name. *Dagon: A demon with illusion powers. *Meg: A female slug demon who gave off pheromones causing men to fight to the death over her. *Adal: A spider demon who used dummies to take over people. *Dorango: He was best friends with Devilman, he died in is arms after he was forced to fight him. *Draw: A squat red cyclops demon who could multiply himself. *Mugaruu: A squid demon who could control minds, may have been based on Texsch. *Bela: A female demon who could revive the dead. *Jacon: A ghost like demon which resembled a purple cat. *Lala: Another traitor to the demon Tribe. Lala was a ditzy dumb girl who was in love with Devilman. She became a regular and appeared in almost all the following episodes. *Dodo: A blue winged demon with yellow eyes. *Lacock: The thrid of the Demon General's. She was a powerful demoness who's clothing was made of demons, who she would send out to fight for her. *Jewel: A diamond like demon. Acted as Lacock's ring. *Miniyon: A massive demon with many powers, he acted as Lacocks earring. *Kentos: A sadistic demon resembling a cross between a dove and a monkey. He acted as Lacock's necklace. *Vaiser: A furry purple demon whose shadow caused insanity. Acted as Lacock's sleeve. *Kilski: An old ape like demon, acted as Lacock's staff. *Aurora: An old friend of Lala's she was angry that Devilman had taken her from the Tribe. *Weathers: A demon who could control both fire and ice. *Arlon: Lacock's lover. She acted as Lacock's dress. *Magdora: Dubbed the flying lava, Magdora murder's Lala, thus Devilman dishes out his harsh punishment. *Wuduu: A multi headed centipede demon. *Dremoon: A demon who could control gravity, and create black holes. *God: The final demon, appeared nearly identical to Devilman, and just a little bit stronger. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Category:The Demon Tribe